


Pervert

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Post-Orgasm Torture, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: Being the sweet, kind, and considerate young man that he is, not many people would peg Haru for a pervert. But Yuujin knows better.A story where teasing leads to the intimate exploration of fantasies.
Relationships: Oozora Yuujin/Shinkai Haru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon that Haru is actually a closet pervert ever since that Appmon Data Lab segment where he describes inserting/injecting himself into the Appli Drive Duo. This story is just me taking that headcanon to its next logical step: how it comes into play in his future relationship with Yuujin.
> 
> Note that while this fic features scenes of Haru's and Yuujin's childhood, the "explicit" rating only comes into effect when the characters are adults. Also, I tend to imagine post-canon Yuujin as being something similar to (App)Realized. So for what it's worth, that's what I had in mind while writing. But android Yuujin works just as well. Enjoy!

Haru jumped in his seat at the humming behind his shoulder, and he slammed his book closed against his thumb, marking his page, before turning around in the library chair. “Yuujin! I didn’t know you were there. Is soccer practice over already?” he asked, his casual words belied by the quivering of his voice.

“Wow, Haru, I’m impressed. I didn’t expect you to be brave enough to read something like that in the school library.”

He held the book to his chest, face burning red. “It isn’t like that! It’s just one scene in the book! I-I didn’t even know it was gonna happen! It’s not like I’m reading it for that reason.”

Yuujin laughed. “You’re actually kinda a pervert, aren’t you?”

Haru shushed him harshly. “I’m not! At least… I don’t think so.”

That was sixth grade. Then in seventh, Gatchmon said something similar.

“From your search history, I really thought you’d be different.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Haru asked, not sure if he should be offended but suspecting he should. He was sitting in bed reading, Gatchmon plopped atop his desk.

“Just that you look up a lot of mature things. And you lie about your age online.”

“I think that’s pretty normal though. I mean, there are sites you can’t access if you don’t. Did you think I was gonna be a troublemaker or something?”

Gatchmon scratched the back of his head. “It’s not that I thought you were a troublemaker, just, how do I put it. Your interests. I didn’t expect someone with your interests to be like you. Like that book you’re reading! You really like that genre, don’t you?”

Haru was getting embarrassed now. “What, fantasy? Yeah, I like fantasy. I think that’s pretty normal, too.”

“Not what I mean!”

Haru sunk deeper in his bed, face sinking behind the book covers. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Gatchmon. It’s a story about elven knights going on a quest to save their princess. There’s nothing strange about that.”

Gatchmon cleared his throat. “‘Finally, an epic adventure that mixes medieval fantasy and eroticism without falling back on overdone tropes and cliches. I can enjoy the drama of the knights’ journey just as much as the sexual encounters they have on the way. _Knights of the Under Realm_ was just what I’ve been looking for.’”

Haru yelled, dropping volume six of _Knights of the Under Realm_ on his bed to clamp his hands over his ears. He shot a glare at Gatchmon, whose search glass was now lowered over his eye. “W-w-what are you doing?” he shouted.

“Isn’t that the review you left? It’s got 927 likes. Wow.”

“You don’t have to read it out loud! Anyhow, there’s nothing weird about liking a well-written story,” Haru defended.

Gatchmon shrugged. “I didn’t say it was weird. I just thought someone as pervy as you was gonna be different is all. But don’t worry, Haru! I like you the way you are!”

“I’m not--” he began, and then his voice went very quiet, “I’m not pervy though…”

He looked at the book on his bed, the hardback cover depicting a pretty, elfish face turned upward in the clutches of a demon king’s claws, a fanged kiss threatening to bring itself down on his captured face.

Of course he wasn’t some pervert. Gatchmon’s strange assumption wasn’t his fault, and anyhow, it wasn’t as though erotica was all he read, or even his favorite genre for that matter. He was normal.

Though sometimes the idea struck him, as it strikes many fans, that some of his favorite non-erotic books would be, not improved per se, but certainly given an added layer of interest if their characters engaged in certain carnal behaviors. But while the fanfiction yield was bountiful, he found a disappointing lack of stories for his favorite ships. By eighth grade, it seemed proactive approaches were becoming his new normal, and as such, Haru felt he had to take this important matter into his own hands. He had no choice, really.

He should have been accustomed to keeping secrets by now. But maybe it was because Yuujin had recently become an Appli Driver, and the relief of relinquishing one secret was so great that Haru forgot to hide his private project one evening when Yuujin came to stay the night.

He was just leaving the room for the kitchen when Yuujin had asked, in perfect innocence, if he could use Haru’s laptop to show him a video. Haru had replied that of course he could, and the magnitude of his error didn’t occur to him the entire time it took him to go to the kitchen, prepare snacks and drinks, and walk back. He opened the door, tray propped between hand and chest, and entered to find Yuujin’s gaze fixed on his computer screen, hand to mouth and brow drawn in a pensive fashion. But Haru still didn’t register his mistake.

Yuujin turned to him, face flushed pink, and when he lowered his hand from his mouth, he smirked and said, “I didn’t know you wrote, too.”

The shrill sound that erupted from Haru, and the crash of the tray against the floor, brought his mother running to the doorway.

Yuujin had been quick enough to close the laptop and move away from the desk before she reached them, and equally quick with an excuse that he’d jumped out to scare Haru. Haru’s mother sighed in relief, hand pressed to her chest, and soon they were left alone to clean up the mess of broken glass and spilled drinks.

Haru sank onto his bed with a sigh, and beside him Yuujin laughed and said, “Sorry, sorry. That was my bad. But seriously, I had no idea you could write like that. That was fanfiction, right?”

“You don’t have to keep talking about it.”

“Why? It was good! What I read, anyhow.”

Haru groaned, drawing his knees up and burying his face in his hands against them. “You’re gonna say it, aren’t you?”

Again, Yuujin laughed, and Haru could feel him lean into him when he said, voice just above a whisper, “You’re actually kinda a pervert, aren’t you?”

Haru turned to press his face against Yuujin’s shoulder, and Yuujin opened his arm to allow him to hide deeper against his chest.

It was their last year of high school when Yuujin found the toy box.

To be fair, he had seen the toy box before, but he never knew what it was. Only that Haru kept it under his bed with some other storage containers and would have to pull it out to reach something further back from time to time.

The toy box was a shallow, plastic tote with a latching lid. The tote was clear, but you couldn’t see inside for the purple towel that lined its sides. Yuujin hadn’t been intending to snoop, but on this day the tote was sticking its corner out from under Haru’s bed, and even more tempting, its lid sat slightly askew on top.

Haru was sitting at his desk, back to Yuujin lounging on his bed. There wasn’t a single break in their casual conversation as Yuujin leaned over the edge of the bed to pull the tote the rest of the way out and slip the lid softly to the floor. The purple towel that lined the inside was folded over the contents within, so he took the end of it in between his fingers and pulled it open.

Whatever he’d been saying came to an abrupt halt, completely overwritten in his memory by this new discovery. Haru, concerned by the sudden silence, turned around in his chair.

He didn’t scream this time. Past experiences taught him that much control at least. But what he did do was leap from his chair, snap the lid back on the box (nearly pinching his boyfriend’s finger off in the process), and shut it and himself away in his closet.

Yuujin pleaded before the closet door for him to come out.

“So I found your toys. What’s the big deal?”

Haru sat in the closet, hugging the toy box against his chest. “It’s embarrassing!” he called back. “Why’d you have to open it? It was closed and put away for a reason!”

“The lid was open though. Wait a minute, Haru. Does that mean you used them recently? Like just last night, recently?”

Haru whined loudly. “Don’t ask me that! Honestly, Yuujin! Stop thinking about it, you p--” The word wouldn’t quite leave his mouth. The closet door opened, Yuujin kneeling on the other side.

“I don’t want you of all people calling me that word,” he said, leaning in, and, just before catching Haru’s lips in his own, he added, “Haru, you pervert.”

After high school, they moved in together. Haru had known long before graduation that he wanted to pursue an education in AI research, and Yuujin knew for even longer than that that he wanted to stay with Haru wherever he went. So together they found an apartment near Haru’s university. And whatever Haru felt about the pervert moniker, there was no denying who brought most of the adventure and variety to their shared bedroom. Of course, whatever Yuujin lacked in creativity, he more than made up for in enthusiasm, ever-eager to encourage his boyfriend’s amorous endeavors. But even after living together for over half a year, whenever arousal pruned him of his inhibitions, Haru still often wound back down to a puddle of self-conscious insecurity in need of reassurance.

For Yuujin’s part, he was willing to reassure Haru a million times that he wasn’t some sexual deviant weirdo as long as it meant he could be the one to assist him in every ride Haru took them on. “Not a weirdo! Not a weirdo at all!” he’d say. Though it didn’t help that he inevitably felt the need to clarify, “Just a pervert is all.”

To which Haru would reply, “But that’s the same thing.”

The teasing wouldn’t be so effective, Haru thought, if Yuujin shared his own fantasies. He’d indulged Haru in enough of his, but whenever he asked, Yuujin claimed that he was already living his fantasy just by being with him.

It was a sweet sentiment, but it didn’t help him feel any less perverse.

It was nearing the end of Haru’s first year at university, Christmas gone and New Year’s on its way, when he and Yuujin were doing their end-of-year big cleaning. Today, they were concentrating on getting rid of the things they’d failed to part with when moving in.

“Are these all the books you wanna donate? I can go ahead and take them.”

“If you don’t mind.” Haru turned from the shelves he was wiping down. “Wait, not that one! Those are the ones I wanna keep. _That’s_ the donations box.”

Yuujin sat the large box back down and looked at the much smaller box beside.

“I thought we were supposed to be cutting way down.”

“But I really like those books. Maybe I should go back through them more selectively?” It was clear from his voice how much he didn’t prefer that idea.

Yuujin plopped down on the floor and picked through the books in Haru’s keep box. “I think it’s fine if you wanna keep them.” He smiled at one and opened it up. “You’re keeping the porn books, huh?”

Haru pouted and crossed his arms. “ _Knights of the Under Realm_ isn’t porn. It’s fantasy erotica, and it happens to be one of my favorite series.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Erotica. Is there really a difference?”

Haru let out an exasperated huff. “There is! We’ve gone over this so many times. Do I need to explain the vast difference in artistry and integrity to you again, cause I will.”

Yuujin laughed. “No, no. I think I remember.” He just wasn’t convinced that the difference was as substantial as Haru liked to claim.

“You know, I bet you’d appreciate the story more if you ever read more than just the sex scenes.”

“But those are the interesting parts.” Getting Yuujin to sit down and read a book was a bit like pulling teeth. It seemed his learning and information gathering programs were more inclined toward physical reality. Whether that was an intrinsic design of his AI or a cultivated one was something Haru intended to study some day.

“Now here’s something I haven’t seen in a while!”

Haru was pulled from his musings by Yuujin’s enthusiastic tone. He was pulling the toy box from the closet. Same shallow tote, same purple towel, but the collection inside had grown some. Before Haru had time to oppose, Yuujin was already snapping the lid off and throwing the towel open. Even now, Haru couldn’t suppress his embarrassment.

“Maybe I should get rid of all that,” he muttered.

“What, no way! It’s super sexy that you have all these toys. I bet you could show off a collection like this.”

“Like I would.” Now Yuujin frowned. “Are you sad about that?”

“Not that. I was just thinking, when was the last time you even used any of these? They’ve just been sitting in the closet since we started living together.”

Haru was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “It’s not that rare.”

Yuujin snapped his head to Haru. “What? Really? When?”

“Well, for instance…,” he struggled to confess, fingers fussing with the drawstrings of his hoodie, eyes flicking between Yuujin and the floor. “Last weekend.”

“For real?” the way Yuujin’s voice rang high only served to embarrass Haru further. He rushed to explain.

“I was here alone! You went to Rei-kun’s for your checkup and had to stay the night, and I couldn’t come with you because of exams.”

“That’s so sexy, Haru! When else?”

“Well… when I went to that lecture in October. If I have to stay in a hotel room, I usually pack something.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?”

“I wasn’t keeping it a secret on purpose. It’s just embarrassing to talk about. And besides...”

“Besides?”

“Don’t you think it’s, you know…” He raised his eyes to Yuujin’s, forehead creased and frown uneasy.

Yuujin rose, crossed the room, and knelt before Haru, taking his face in his hands. “Think it’s what?”

Haru shut his eyes and shook his head. “No, nothing. Never mind.”

That didn’t satisfy Yuujin. “I think it’s sexy,” he said as though it were a serious statement of fact, which was ill-fitting enough to get a snort and dry chuckle out of Haru. “I’m serious!”

Haru shrugged him off. “I need to finish cleaning this.”

Yuujin watched Haru turn his back to him, returning to his shelf wiping. He was clearly still troubled, and Yuujin wasn’t satisfied to leave it that way. He stood behind Haru.

“You asked me what my fantasy was, right?”

Haru paused, then looked back at him. “Yeah.”

“I wanna watch you play with your toys. I wanna see that more than anything.”

Haru’s mouth dropped open, his eyes widening. “Ehhhhhh?!” he cried out.

“I’ve thought about it since I first saw them in high school! The thought of you doing that to yourself – pleasuring yourself and making yourself cum with your own hands – it drives me wild. Just you, your toys, and your imagination. You, totally letting loose for nobody but yourself. It gets me so hard. I wanna see it so badly!”

By now, Haru was covering his face with his hands and shaking his head. “Yuujiiin.”

“See?” Yuujin said, chuckling and scratching his cheek. “I knew you wouldn’t be into it like I am. That’s why I was embarrassed to say it. But I wanted you to know, I do have fantasies.” He walked away and picked up the donation box, heading for the door when Haru spoke.

“Okay.”

He spun around. “Okay?”

“I’ll do it.” He met Yuujin’s eyes through splayed fingers. “Because you always go along with my fantasies, and I wanna repay the favor. And also, if it turns you on, then that turns me on too.”

The night finally came that Yuujin sat by the side of the bed in a chair brought in from the kitchen while Haru locked the door (on the off chance that a couple of ‘mons felt like busting in on them, it was more comfortable to take precautions) and stepped softly across the room, pajamas donned over a freshly bathed body. He crawled onto the bed and sat at the head of it.

“It’s a little embarrassing with you watching.”

“Just pretend like I’m not here.”

“Easier said than done, but okay.”

Haru turned the blanket down on the far side of the bed, the side where Yuujin slept, and revealed a white bath towel, on top of which sat a bottle of lube, as well as the small selection of toys he’d chosen for tonight. There were three toys: a sleek, black vibrator with a slight curve and controls on its flared base; a rather large, pale-pink dildo with a suction-cup behind the rubber balls; and a clear, gelatinous-looking stroker lined with ridges along its insides.

“Are you gonna use all of those at once?” Yuujin asked, clearly eager.

“It’s a little hard to pretend you’re not here when you ask me questions.”

Yuujin sucked his lips in, and Haru continued, easing himself further into bed and pushing his pants down to his knees. His hands slid back up to rub anxiously across his belly, and he drummed his fingers there.

He looked to Yuujin. “So, I guess usually I start without the toys. You know, just normally. I guess to work up to it.”

“Now you’re the one talking.”

“Oh, right.” He scrunched his face up at Yuujin. “Cause it’s embarrassing to jump into it with you watching!”

“I don’t mind the commentary. It’s kinda sexy to hear you explain it.”

Haru turned his head down and nodded. It did seem that talking made him feel a little less uneasy. Like he was justifying things somehow. He took a breath and then took himself, still soft, into his hand, and while he worked himself up, his other hand stroked slowly over his stomach. He was soon at full mast, his eyes falling closed, and the breaths he took to steady himself soon filled out into gentle sighs of pleasure.

“What are you thinking about?”

Haru’s face pinched. “Embarrassing.”

“Come on, Haru, I wanna know.”

His eye cracked open to peek at Yuujin for just a second before hiding away again. “I’m thinking about you, thinking about me.” That got a shuddering breath from Yuujin, and it spurred Haru on, fingers running up and down his erection. He grabbed his cock in his hand and pumped faster, other hand pushing his shirt up his quickly rising and falling chest, fingers brushing across one exposed nipple, and Yuujin licked his lips at the sight of it, readjusting in his seat as he watched the tender nipple stiffen against the prodding of Haru’s digits.

“I had no idea you played with your nipples.”

“Only after you started doing it.” He tugged a nipple and sucked in a sharp breath. “I didn’t know I liked it before that.” he peeked at his boyfriend. “It’s better when you do it though.”

“Next time.”

Haru pouted for a second, but then he smiled a little deviously and pushed his pants the rest of the way off, dangling them at the end of one foot before dropping them to the floor. He sat up, slender cock bobbing away from his flat tummy while he pulled his shirt off, letting it join his pants below.

“Toy time?” Yuujin asked, leaning forward in his seat.

“Actually...” Haru turned his body away, and ass to Yuujin, he gripped one plump cheek to spread it open, revealing the thing within that looked like a gemstone twinkling under the overhead light.

“Haru,” Yuujin breathed, pressing the heel of his palm against the bulge in his pajama pants, “you got started without me.” Haru bit his lip and nodded, fingers playing with the base of the plug and stirring the bulb within him. “Tell me about this one.”

“Usually, I’ll use the butt plug to work up to something bigger. Either another toy or, before, if I knew you were coming over later, I’d use it. But sometimes I just use it to tease myself up. Like if I’m reading or watching something sexy, It’s nice to sit with it or walk around with it and feel it stretching me and brushing against my prostate.” Turning to give his boyfriend a better view, Haru fell onto his back and lifted his knees. He tugged at the base of the plug, pulling the oiled-up black bulb out just enough to stretch his hole wide before slipping it back in. He pulled it out a little more, fingers trembling a touch at the effort, his pink ring gripping tight around the largest part of the plug until it popped free, sliding out only to be plunged back in, the flats of his unsteady fingers pushing until the jeweled base pressed flat against him.

He gasped each time he popped the plug free and hissed with a pained pleasure each time he forced it back in, cock twitching and jumping away from his belly while his legs shivered in the air. knowing Yuujin was watching – that he was on display for him – for as embarrassing as it was, it filled him with adrenaline and turned him on. It made him feel sexy, and soon his inhibitions were slipping away with every slip of the plug in and out of himself.

Until suddenly, an unexpected sensation pulled a sharp yelp out of him.

Legs kicking, Haru shot up on his elbows. Yuujin stood before him, pulling his hands away.

“No touching!” Haru ordered.

“I can’t help it when you play with this sexy ass in front of me.” He copped another feel that sent Haru into a choked fit of laughter.

“Stop! Stop! That tickles!” he barked, legs flailing and kicking Yuujin’s hands away again. He hopped up on his knees. “Geez, Yuujin. How am I supposed to do this when you keep butting in?”

“But Haruuu,” he whined.

Haru pushed him back into his seat and sighed. “Isn’t this backwards now? You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place.”

“I thought you could use some help.” He got a deadpan stare in reply to that, so he bowed his head and said, “I’ll try to behave. Please continue.”

Haru positioned himself against his pillow and cleared his throat. “I suppose we’ll move on then.” He turned his ass toward Yuujin, and this time when he pulled the plug, he pulled it all the way out, circled the gaped, sensitive hole with the tip before taking it away, and Yuujin had to hold his hands together to keep from diving forward and forcing something of his own in that beautiful, winking, gaped hole.

Haru sat the butt plug on the towel and picked up the sleek vibrator. He didn’t turn it on yet. Instead, he lifted his knees up, one arm hooking around a thigh while his other hand reached down between his legs, the tip of the vibe dragging up and down his perineum before dipping down to his slippery hole.

The feet of the kitchen chair scraped harshly against the wooden floor, and Haru’s head snapped to the side, where Yuujin was attempting to scoot to a better angle. With a bashful grin, he picked the chair up properly and moved it further down the side of the bed before re-seating himself.

Feeling his cheeks heat, Haru closed his eyes and resumed, pushing the vibe into himself. He sighed, eyes closed and head back as he fucked himself with the little toy. His breathing quickened, his Adam’s apple bobbing against thick swallows. As for Yuujin, he found himself breathing almost as hard. He watched Haru’s muscles tense, legs trembling as he moved the toy faster. His hips began to rock, pushing his cock against his belly, a small bead of precum leaving a clear trail.

“Are you gonna cum like that?” Yuujin asked, and Haru shook his head.

“I could, but I won’t.” Without slowing, he rolled onto his belly, hugging his pillow to his chest while he lifted his ass into the air. He moaned soft and high as he plunged the little toy in and out of his asshole, the tip of his hanging cock now brushing against the sheets below, and it wasn’t long before he’d lowered himself completely, humping fast against the mattress.

“Shit, Haru, are you sure you’re not gonna make yourself cum?” His voice was growing breathless, his cock aching at the spectacle.

With a wanton whine, Haru slowed to a stuttering halt, and back heaving with his labored breathing, he pressed his face into his pillow. He reached back again, took hold of the toy, and pressed the button on the base; and with a low buzz, it began to vibrate.

Haru gripped his pillow, and Yuujin watched, mesmerized at the way the toy, untouched, sank deeper into him before pushing back out. Sank in, and pushed out. Vibrating all the while that Haru’s hole pulled and pushed, pulled and pushed. Sucked the vibrator all the way in to the base. Haru moaned, his body trembling.

“You’re amazing, Haru. You’re so perverted that you can fuck yourself hands free. Amazing.”

Haru turned his head and looked back at Yuujin, who had freed himself from the confines of his pants and was stroking himself steadily.

“You’re the one who wanted to watch. To watch me do something so perverted.”

“That’s true.” Yuujin rose from his seat, pants dropping to the floor as he crawled onto the bed. He reached over Haru and picked up the stroker. “I wanna use this one.” While he inspected it, Haru sat up on his heels. The vibrator continued to buzz inside of him, and it made his voice weak.

“Pour lube into it,” he instructed, and Yuujin hummed with interest before doing so.

“You’re so knowledgeable, Haru.”

Haru scoffed lightly at this, but then he moaned when Yuujin slid the now-slippery stroker over his cock. “Hey,” he whined weakly as he leaned back, hips keening upward toward the tight grip dragging over his sensitive cock. “I thought you were gonna use it on yourself.”

“It’s better to use it on you,” Yuujin said. “You’re so cute and sexy like this.”

He panted. “But I thought I was supposed to do it myself.”

Yuujin licked his lips. “And I do wanna see that, but this is too amazing to pass up.” He reached beneath Haru, between his feet where he was sitting on his heels, and he took hold of the base of the vibrator, tilting it sharply. Haru cried out, eyes wide and head tossing back, vibrations pummeling his most sensitive area.

Yuujin stroked Haru faster and teased the vibrator, and he watched in awe at the way Haru bucked his hips and gripped the sheets. The lewd moans and whines spilling from his wet lips had Yuujin overflowing with arousal and fondness both. He moved over top of Haru, pressing a kiss against those open lips, but it was Haru who chased after with his tongue, licking up into Yuujin’s mouth, running over his tongue toward the back of his throat as if to drink down his artificial saliva. Yuujin broke away with a gasp, dropping his head to press wet kisses on Haru’s neck and collarbone, and then moving lower, on his sensitive, erect nipple.

Haru moaned, Yuujin’s tongue tracing around his nipple. “Yuujin,” he called, hips rocking, and he whined loudly when Yuujin’s tongue flicked wildly over the overstimulated nub. A low growl rumbled in the back of Yuujin’s throat, his own cock throbbing at the way Haru was moving. He barely had to work his hands now that Haru’s own rapid thrusting had him pistoning between the stroker and vibrator. He cried out.

“Oh, Yuujin! Yuujin! It feels so good! Don’t stop, don’t stop! Oh no, oh no, don’t stop!”

But there was nothing to stop. Yuujin’s hands were still now, holding the vibrator and stroker in place for Haru. His breath came out in hot puffs as he moaned low against the nipple dragging itself over his stilled tongue. He didn’t even care about his own ignored cock, for all his attention was filled to spilling with the pleasure on display in Haru’s fevered and desperate motions.

“Yuujin, I can’t-- I can’t--” his words cut off in a squeak.

Haru released the bed sheet, hand flying to the back of Yuujin’s head and catching his hair in his fist, yanking hard. Yuujin hissed. He knew Haru didn’t intend to pull him away. He never intended to. But Yuujin had become accustomed to this natural response of Haru’s, so much so that as much as he cringed in anticipation of it, it also caused him to swell with immense arousal. And just as he expected, what followed was Haru’s voice dropping from high and whiny to deep and soulful, his body locking up, his hips snapping upward, burying him to the balls in the stroker. Yuujin watched as Haru spilled himself inside the clear rubber, fucking into his own cum until no more could be squeezed out.

Haru fell limp against Yuujin, mouth panting hot against his neck.

The vibrator slid out of him. Yuujin picked it up, switched it off, and deposited it on the towel before laying him and Haru down. They stayed like that for a while, Yuujin running a hand soothingly up and down Haru's back.

“I wanna see you finish yourself off,” Yuujin said after a bit.

Haru replied with his eyes closed, words sleepy, “You would have if you didn’t butt in.”

“But I really couldn’t help it. Anyhow, you’ve got one toy left, so I’ll really just watch this time, I promise.”

Haru’s eyes snapped open for that one, and he turned his head up. “What?” he nearly squawked.

“I mean it! Hands to myself this time, I swear.”

Haru popped up on his elbows. “What do you mean ‘this time’? This was ‘this time’. ‘This time’ is done!”

Yuujin glanced at the toys on the towel, then back to Haru. “But… there’s a toy left.”

“I have lots of toys.”

“But it’s one you picked out for tonight.”

“Then why’d you make me finish?”

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one who kept,” he pulled Haru back down on top of himself and bucked up against him, rocking them both wildly, “thrusting your body up and down and up and down and ‘oh, don’t stop, it feels so gooood!’”

“Yuujiiin,” Haru whined, cheeks going very pink. It proved true that for as uninhibited as he could be in the moment, reflection was always a source of embarrassment.

Yuujin halted, beaming at Haru. “So one more, right? Right?”

Haru tried to stare him down, but his cheeky smile didn’t waver.

While they rode out the refractory period, Haru sipped on a glass of green tea in bed while Yuujin, redressed, cleaned the used toys in the bathroom per Haru’s instructions. With the toys put away, they lounged in bed until Haru’s thirst was quenched (and there was some playing with the suction cup dildo of the non-sexual variety), and then Yuujin took his glass to the kitchen to wash it as well. When he came back, he found the dildo not hanging off the side of the nightstand where he’d left it, but standing upright on the seat of the kitchen chair.

“I think I know where this is going.”

Haru motioned for him to sit on the bed opposite the chair. “Take your clothes off,” Haru said, himself having remained unclothed since the start.

“I thought I wasn’t getting touched,” he said as he shed his pajamas and took his seat. In front of him, Haru stood straddling the chair.

“I need some eye-candy if you expect me to go for another round. Anyhow, we only said you couldn’t touch me.” He reached out to stroke his hands down Yuujin’s toned arms, leaving a trail of tingles on his synthetic flesh. “Nobody said anything about me touching you.”

Haru applied lube to the dildo. At seven inches of insertable length and five inches of girth, it was certainly larger than either of them, and Yuujin salivated at the thought of Haru trying to get that beast inside himself. When Haru was ready, he sat the bottle on the floor and spread his stance wider over the chair, hands pulling his cheeks far apart. Slowly, he lowered himself, taking steadying breaths as the dildo head breached his entrance. Yuujin leaned to one side, following the descent of his boyfriend impaling himself on the thickest cock he’d ever seen, awed at the way Haru, with a slow, controlled exhale, grabbed onto the back of the chair and sunk himself down to the balls in one clearly practiced motion.

Settled, Haru smirked at his boyfriend’s gawking. “You enjoy that?”

“Was it obvious?” he replied, leaning back to emphasize his freshly engorged erection.

With a giggle, Haru leaned forward and reached his hands out. Yuujin took them, lacing their fingers and holding Haru’s weight as he rocked, ass gliding up the length of the dildo, then back down, deep sighs and high moans playing from his slightly parted lips. His hips rocked faster, his own cock finally rising to attention.

“Does it feel good?” Yuujin asked, and Haru, panting, nodded. “It’s so deep in you. I didn’t know you could fit something so deep in your little body. I bet it took a lot of practice, right?”

“Geez, Yuujin.”

“What? Don’t tell me that embarrassed you when you can stand here bouncing up and down on that big cock right in front of me.”

“You’re the one who,” he panted, “who wanted to see it. Yuujin, you, ahhh, you pervert.”

“Yeah, I’m a pervert. You turned me into a pervert, Haru. I was innocent. My love for you was so pure, but then you corrupted me. I didn’t even know what cumming meant until you told me, remember? You’ve been pervy since we were kids, and now look at you. All sexed up going for round two on this big dildo.”

Haru popped off the dildo and crawled onto the bed one knee at a time, straddling Yuujin, panting face staring sternly.

“I thought we had some conditions here,” he said. “It doesn’t really qualify as candid when you sit here making fun of me the whole time.”

Yuujin looked genuinely worried by the accusation. Hurt, even. “I’m not making fun. I’d never make fun of you, Haru. I love you.”

Haru was taken a bit aback by the sudden shift. He smiled gently, stroking his hand down Yuujin’s cheek. “I know. I love you, too. That’s why I agreed to let you watch me do this, even though it’s really, _really_ embarrassing.”

“You’re the best, Haru.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! And you’re the best boyfriend for doing this for me. I could watch this all night.”

“Then I should get to play with my favorite toy, right? And do whatever I want with it as if nobody was around to see?”

Yuujin looked at the dildo, like a big, pink, sloppy monolith on the chair. “Yeah. I’ll even keep my mouth shut from now on.”

“Promise? And you’ll let me do what I want with my toy without interfering?”

He hugged Haru, ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heart’s heavy thuds. “I promise.”

Haru’s chest rumbled with giddy little giggles. “Then I’ll have to adjust some things.”

Adjusting things meant removing the dildo from the chair and, to Yuujin’s surprise, discarding it to the towel. Yuujin was made to sit on the chair now while Haru dug through the nightstand drawers. So if Haru’s favorite toy wasn’t the dildo, had it been in the nightstand the whole time?

“This is to make sure you keep your promise about not interfering,” Haru said, returning to the chair with a spool of thin nylon rope. “Tell me if it hurts, okay.”

Yuujin’s wrists, ankles, and thighs were bound to the legs of the chair. “It doesn’t hurt. You really don’t trust me, huh?” he tried to wither Haru with a smile, but he was clearly unswayed, as his next move was to grab something else from the nightstand. A bandanna, which he brought to Yuujin with the explanation of, “And this is to make sure you don’t tease me anymore. Open your mouth.”

Haru tied the twisted-up bandanna around the back of Yuujin’s head. His teeth sunk into the cloth, lips firmly separated. The whole situation was doing very little to alleviate his arousal. It occurred to him that now he wouldn’t be able to relieve himself while watching Haru’s slutty display.

But apparently he wouldn’t need to, because now that Haru was satisfied with his bindings, he placed his hands atop Yuujin’s shoulders and straddled his lap.

It was dawning on Yuujin what exactly this toy was that Haru was talking about.

Haru reached down and grabbed that long-ignored cock in a firm grip that pulled a deep sigh all the way from the pit of Yuujin’s stomach. He tried to buck up into it, but his bindings allowed for little wiggle room.

“I’ve never played with my favorite toy quite like this before.” Haru sunk down between his knees and kissed the head of his cock, stroking it lightly. “But since you can’t tease me, I’ll tell you a secret. I’ve thought about doing this to you before. Even while playing with my other toys. I’ll show you how I get this one ready.”

Haru stuck his tongue out and dragged it all the way from the balls, up the shaft, and up the underside of the head before slipping off across the urethra. Yuujin shuddered. Haru stretched his glistening lips open and took him into his mouth, sucking him first at the head, then further down until his upper lip pressed against the uniquely smooth pubic junction, and Yuujin’s head lolled back at the breach of Haru’s tight, hot throat.

Haru’s head bobbed as he sucked, and when he pulled away with a slurp, Yuujin let out a pained groan.

Haru traced his finger up his slippery, twitching cock, looking up at his boy toy. His eyes were bright and blue, cheeks pink. “This toy is special compared to the others. For one thing, it cleans up after me when I’m done. And unlike my other toys, this one can even cum. Normally, that’d be inconvenient if it finished first, but since it doesn’t ejaculate, as long as I keep its mouth shut, I wonder if I’ll even be able to tell.”

Even through the gag, the moan that rumbled from Yuujin’s throat was clearly the anxious call of his lover’s name.

Haru giggled as he rose to his feet and ran his fingers into Yuujin’s hair. “But for your own comfort, it’d probably be better if you didn’t cum too soon. After all, this is round two for me.”

In the same way he’d sunk down on the dildo, Haru, steadying himself with one hand on Yuujin’s shoulder, slowly lowered himself, hole stretching and easily accepting his lover’s cock.

Yuujin’s fingers curled around the chair’s wooden frame, and he breathed fast through flared nostrils. He’d been worked up for so long, there was no way he could last for very long. Not with Haru’s amazing asshole gripping and gliding up and down his length. Haru gripped both his shoulders and pulled his feet up onto the seat, toes tucked under Yuujin’s ass. Curled around his lover, Haru raised and slammed his ass down again and again, mouth panting hot and wet by Yuujin’s ear, which burned with each sweet, needy whimper-whine Haru moaned into it.

Yuujin groaned and moaned with every exhale, eyes rolling way back. The squared wood of the chair frame bit into his palms as he begged his body to hold back, but then Haru did something wholly unfair and reached his hand down between them, taking his own cock into his fist. Suddenly his rhythm changed, his hips snapping forward and backward, asshole clenching, while his fist pumped his cock. Even out of sight, just the feel of Haru’s hand working away, his knuckles and the soft head of his cock brushing against Yuujin’s skin, was more than enough to pour gas on the flame of his arousal.

Yuujin moaned loudly, head lolling about. The edge was in sight and he was centimeters from plummeting.

That’s when Haru popped off his cock.

Yuujin whined, trying to thrust his abused cock up between the warm cheeks it was nestled against. But of course he couldn’t move far.

“My favorite toy is still so noisy,” Haru teased into his ear. He pulled away, feet dropping to the floor, and he turned himself around.

Yuujin gulped at the site of that well-lubed, well-screwed ass. Haru gripped Yuujin’s knees and lowered himself once more onto his cock, and even knowing it would bring about his end sooner, Yuujin couldn’t stop the ravenous way he watched Haru bounce his little bubble-butt up and down his slick member.

The two moaned with every motion, Haru’s hand flying fast over his cock as he worked his ass like the greedy, horny pervert he was. Yuujin would have called him as much, too, if he could. Would have told him how lewd his cries of pleasure were. How they made him hot. Made his stomach do flips. How his tight asshole gripped and dragged up his shaft every time he pulled away.

“Yuujin!” Haru cried out, wet ass slapping noisily against his boyfriend's lap. “Oh, Yuujin, it feels so good! You feel so good inside me!” He pounded his ass harder and faster until Yuujin and the chair were both groaning. Yuujin’s limbs trembled. His eyes rolled back. Everything constricted, and his cock throbbed rapidly. He came hard, wrists and ankles jerking in their bindings.

He gasped sharply, spasms wracking his body. But Haru didn’t slow. He kept right on riding him, jerking himself off and moaning away. Yuujin cried out, and Haru looked back at him, pupils blown wide. Yuujin pleaded wordlessly, but Haru merely licked his lips and turned away.

“Feels so good. My body won’t stop anymore. Yuujin!”

The sounds that bubbled out of Yuujin confused even him: a strange mixture of sobs and laughter that perfectly denoted the equally strange feeling coursing through his body. Like powerful electric pulses starting at his groin.

Thrashing against the chair, he called out his lover’s name again and again, muffled and certainly unintelligible, all the while that these chest sobs and belly laughs tore through him. With every stroke across his too-sensitive prick, his body shivered and bucked. His limbs jerked and his eyes watered. He slapped his feet against the floor and tried to scream, but his lungs burned with exertion, and every note he tried to hold was broken by those bubbling, sobbed laughs that made him wheeze with every weak breath he struggled to drag in.

Haru must have taken pity, because he finally slipped off, falling forward onto the bed, where he let his fingers take the place of his boyfriend’s member. In a haze of over-stimulation and exhaustion, Yuujin watched Haru finger and pump himself to his second orgasm, seed drizzling onto the comforter beneath, before finally he collapsed on the bed.

Except for their hard panting, the bedroom fell quiet, and for some time, the occasional moans were all either could muster to communicate.

It was after they’d recovered and cleaned up that the two lay in bed, lights off, hand in hand beneath the covers, Haru stroking his thumb over Yuujin’s.

“I know it wasn’t exactly what you had in mind,” Haru said.

“That was my fault.”

“In the end, we still ended up indulging one of my fantasies.”

Yuujin squeezed his hand. “It was amazing! Don’t say it like you’re sorry.”

Haru turned and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. The post-coital insecurities were upon him. “Hey, Yuujin,” he started, “do you really feel like I corrupted you?” He could feel Yuujin tense beside him, and he knew he was making him feel guilty for his earlier statements by asking, but he couldn’t hold back his concerns. Haru shivered with nerves. “Did I corrupt you?”

This was different than the usual worries about being weird. Yuujin didn’t like it. He turned toward Haru and held him tight.

“You did no such thing.” Rather than soothing, his tone was severe. Not unlike the voice that once informed Haru that he wasn’t human. “My Haru could never corrupt anything. Your heart is far too kind.”

Haru’s shivers fell away, but he gave a dry chuckle. “My heart is a pervert.”

“That’s true,” Yuujin replied, voice light again.

Haru whined. “You weren’t supposed to agree!”

“I like that about you! I love the perverted Haru! Haru...” He pulled back, taking Haru’s chin in his hand and making him meet his eyes. Haru peered through the dark, Yuujin’s soft smile coming through. “I mean it. I love you, and everything that you are.”

They kissed. And when Haru pulled back, he smirked and said, “Doesn’t that make you a pervert, too?”

He shrugged. “I mean, I’d have to be to keep up with you.”

“Then I wanna meet that side of you more. I want you to share more of your fantasies with me.”

“Well, it’s pretty embarrassing. And I’m not as creative as you are. But okay.”

Haru hugged him tightly. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
